


Imagine you're a Neko Boy who's went into heat with your Werewolf Boyfriend

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Werewolves, catboy, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a Neko Boy who's went into heat with your Werewolf Boyfriend

You rub your cheek against your boyfriend’s shoulder, a soft mewl leaving your lips. “Babe…~”

He gave a soft chuckle, raising a hand to scratch behind your ear and you eagerly lifted your head to lick his fingers, a mischievous grin playing on your lips.

“Is it that time already, my dear?” He asked softly, and you nod eagerly, pressing your heated body against him.

“Mhm~” You nod, a coy smirk gracing your features as you slip your shirt off, revealing your delicately tanned skin.

Your boyfriend grins at the sight, running his clawed fingers over your skin, eliciting a shudder of pleasure from you.

“Can’t you just take me already?” You whined softly, but your boyfriend just flashed a fanged grin at you before tossing you over his shoulder, carrying you to your shared bed and placing you down.

You had no time to react before his lips were on yours and you kissed back eagerly, lifting up your hips as he pulled your pants and underwear off.

He pulled back to admire your lithe form, fingers barely brushing your entrance. “Do you want it, babe?” He gave a playful growl, leaning forwards to nuzzle at your neck. “You want me to fill you up nice and big?”

You nodded eagerly, ears perked up and eyes bright with interest. “Yes~ I want it~” You purred, tail twitching slightly as you felt him gently rubbing your entrance more.

“Already, you’re so slick,” Your boyfriend murmured, putting his hands over your body, rubbing your soft skin, fingers lightly brushing against your nipples.

You imagined yourself filled to the brim, and you felt yourself growing hard, your breathing coming out in soft pants. “Fill me up, darling~” You begged.

Your boyfriend was all to happy to oblige, tail wagging swiftly behind him as he humped against you, bringing moans from you.

“Are you ready?” He asked softly, kissing over your neck and chest, tongue flickering over one of your nipples.

“Y-yes…~!” You gasp out, rubbing yourself against him. He was so big and hard, you just couldn’t wait for him to fill your tight hole. “Please, just take me already~”

With that, your boyfriend obeyed, pushing into you slowly. One of his hands finds yours, intertwining fingers to hold your hand as he starts a steady pace, making you moan out in pleasure, feeling yourself clench slightly around him.

Every thrust sent pleasure jolting through your body and you continued to mewl and moan out, which served to encourage your boyfriend.

He had started to increase his thrusts, grunting and growling in pleasure, though he made time to kiss and nibble at your neck and collarbone, leaving possessive marks.

You were his, and you would not have it any other way.

Pushing your hips against his, you mewled softly, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. It felt so good, and you could feel his teeth graze a nipple softly, causing your moans to increase in volume.

And then… you could feel his knot swell up, keeping him inside of you. It was bigger than you remembered, but it still felt so good, especially when your boyfriend started to touch your body, rubbing over your body, paying a lot of attention to your aching arousal.

He continued to lavish affection and gentle touches, bringing you to climax many times, gently rubbing the base of your tail and kissing your fluffy ears. “You look so beautiful like this, all undone and needy~”

You bucked your hips slightly, licking your lips as you felt your boyfriend’s cock twitch inside of you, before he gave a howl as he came hard.

He filled you up with his seed, and your stomach had become slightly rounded from the volume of cum. You released a soft purr, raising your free hand to rub your tummy, a pleased smile on your face.

But, you had little time to revel in the beautiful bliss of being filled up, because he flipped you onto your stomach, ass in the air. He gently rubbed your butt before taking you again, knotting and filling you up again and again.

When you both were finally spent, he pulled out of you, some of his seed spilling out of you and over your inner thighs. You rolled onto your back, admiring your stomach, which now looked like you were full-term with quintuplets.

You couldn’t stop purring, the feeling of fullness making you feel very blissful and sleepy, and your boyfriend couldn’t get enough of it, gently rubbing your swollen tummy and pressing kisses over it.

It was very soothing, and you just couldn’t help but to fall asleep, snuggling up next to your boyfriend.

—————————————————

It had been a few months since that night with your boyfriend, and you had noticed your body changing in many ways- Your clothes had started to not fit, your stomach round and heavy, and your chest had swelled up and become very sensitive.

Your boyfriend had noticed too, and your nights were filled with him lavishing affection for you, paying special attention to your rounded tum and feeding you all the strange foods you had asked for.

You hadn’t even questioned it, though you had been worried that you were just getting fat, and it wasn’t until you felt movements in your swollen tummy that it really sank in, and it was a realisation that was both terrifying and exciting.

You were pregnant.

Waddling over to where your boyfriend was sat, reading a book, you flopped next to him, nuzzling him affectionately before asking to go see a doctor, just so you can be totally sure (and so you knew how many babies you might have inside).

He had become excited, kissing your face before taking you to the doctor, who referred you on to get an ultrasound.

Seeing your children on the screen had made your eyes tear up, a sense of joy taking over you, and you smiled up at your boyfriend. His tail was wagging with excitement, and he promised to take extra special care of you.


End file.
